


Rogue One - "What Could Have Been"

by starnerds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnerds/pseuds/starnerds
Summary: Jyn's brief vision of what could have been if her and Cassian had been able to escape Scarif.





	Rogue One - "What Could Have Been"

As Director Krennic dropped to the ground instead of Jyn, a small smile grew across her face as she looked at the man who had just saved her life, again. Cassian Andor branded himself as a distant, cold solider for the Rebellion when they had first met, yet it seemed he couldn't help but reveal a softer side throughout the time they knew each other. Saving her on Jedha, despite her no longer being any use to his mission. Sparing her fathers life on Eadu, which allowed her to reunite with Galen before he passed. And now, shooting Krennic, preventing him from killing her. He was in so much pain, considering his fall, but still managed to come to her aid one final time. 

As they limped their way over to the lift, Jyn knew that there was no chance they were going to make it off Scarif. But at least she wasn't alone. They climbed into the elevator. Through the light that came and went as they descended to the ground, she stared up at Cassian. He leaned on her for support, gazing back. Although they went down in silence, words were not needed. They were both thinking the same thing. 

“If only we had more time.”

________________________________________

 

Jyn sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water. Her hair was down, swaying in the Naboo breeze. Years had passed since the Battle of Scarif, and the Empire was no more. Life was overall peaceful and good, how she always dreamed it would eventually be when she was growing up. All the feelings and memories of suffering and pain had finally begun to melt away, as life on Naboo had been cleansing. As she sat, she felt the dock begin to shift underneath a weight, and then a pair of hands gently landing on her head.  
"I thought it was odd that I beat you out here this morning."  
"I was able to sleep better last night," Cassian responded. "Didn't need to be up so early. I feel like I'm finally recovering from the, you know, trauma." He then tilted Jyn's head back and kissed her softly.  
"That's good. I've been feeling better too. Maybe we can actually live normal lives." Jyn said as she drifted her gaze back out onto the lake.  
"This place is so quiet. Life was so chaotic for so long, it feels almost wrong." She mentioned.  
Cassian slowly sat down next to Jyn, interlocking their fingers. They had been on Naboo for a few months now, and although they were doing better than they had been, mental and physical scars from their fights within the Rebellion were still pretty fresh.  
"I know." He agreed. "I've never even knew life could be peaceful. The fight was all I'd known. Same with you." Cassian looked over at Jyn. She continued to watch the water but could feel him looking at her, which prompted a smile. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
"We never have to leave here." Jyn spoke softly. "The Empire is defeated. We won't ever have to fight again."  
Cassian rubbed his thumb on the back of Jyn's hand. "If you want to stay here, we will. As long as we're together, it'll be okay, and I'll be happy. As long as I have you."  
Jyn looked up at him, meeting his eyesight down on her. It reminded her briefly of that day on Scarif in the elevator, where they hardly escaped. How lucky they were to have been picked up with one of the few remaining rebel ships. How grateful she was to still have Cassian by her side. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and turn away. Jyn laughed.

 

The elevator doors then opened, revealing a bright, almost sunset like explosion.


End file.
